Minka Mark
Minka Mark is a pink spider monkey with a talent for abstract art and is one of the main characters of Littlest Pet Shop. She is very hyperactive and known to be a chatterbox. But she can easily get distracted by things like food, shiny objects, or simply swinging on a tire swing. Personality Minka Mark is a very peppy little monkey, and to top it off she's also very hyper. She loves to spends her days painting and chatting it up. Or searching someone's head for food while they speak to her. Most-likely because she is a monkey, she just can't help but be distracted by even the simplest of things. Though it could also just be because she's too hyper to pay attention to one thing for long amounts of time. Minka's best friend Pinkie Pie passion lies in art however, but not just any art: Abstract. There is nothing she likes more then just grabbing a few cans of paint and throwing it around at anything nearby, be it a canvas or a window. It has been revealed, however, that she cannot work under stress or pressure. When she realized that by selling her art and that it would no longer be fun, she went through a small meltdown that took Russell's apology to make her feel better and resume painting. Profile Name: Minka Mark Nicknames: Minks, Minka Warhol, Werewolf Monkey Species: SpiderMonkey, WereMonkey (Formally due to Poison Joke) Hair Color: Bright Pink in Pigtails Eye Color: Light Blue Allies: Penny and Pepper (Sisters), Zoe, Russell, Vinnie (Boyfriend), Sunil, Hannah (Caretaker), Tina, Owen Emimies: The Evil Wizard, Tina (Formally), Owen (Formally) Element: Element of Art Speceal Ablility: Ablity to make Abstact Art Personallity: Energetic, Funny, a Pinkie Pie, Sneeky, is very Claustrophobic, always ready to make new friends Favorite Color: Pink and Sky pInk Quotes, Season 1 "Hi, I'm. Minka. Mark. It's. Very. Nice. To. Meet. YOU!" - Minka Mark, Plot "Oh Penny, we'll ALWAYS love you!" - Minka Mark, The Other Panda "This game is SO MUCH FUN!" - Minka Mark, Packman Blues "What will you do Pepper?" - Minka Mark, The Skunk Who Ate Me "Ha Ha Ha, you'll never stop me, for I AM......MINKA THE WARRIOR!" - Minka Mark, Halloween Speceal "Merry Christmas everyone!" - Minka Mark, Christmas Speceal "PARTY TIME!" - Minka Mark, New Years Eve Fun "Well the secret is, well, a secret!" - Minka Mark, Minka Mark: Unfinished! Quotes, Season 2 "Are we ready?" - Minka Mark, The Pet Shop Sisters: Back In Action! "Zoe, calm down, Vinnie might have just dumped you for........me!" - Minka Mark, Zoe's Break Up "JUST WAIT!" - Minka Mark, Two Days, One Week "I'm the SPACE MONKEY!" - Minka Mark, Super Sisters! "OOH, I get it!" - Minka Mark, Hannah's Crush "Is it Friday yet?" - Minka Mark, Friday, Of Not? "HIT IT, GIRLS!" - Minka Mark, Back Together "OOH, It's Zoe!" - Minka Mark, The Wedding (As Young Minka) "SO SHINY!" - Young Minka, What We Remember Hi Pinkie Quotes, Season 3 "WE'RE NEVER GETTING OUT OF HERE!" - Minka Mark, Stuck On The Bus! Gallery Minka Mark.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pets Category:Animals Category:Adults Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:Main Characters Category:Monkeys Category:Pink characters